


Spellbound

by irishlullaby13



Series: Season 4 AU [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunkabod, F/M, Greek Gods because let's face it that's my thing, Trope: Interrupting the Wedding, Trope: Love Spell, Unexpected Bad Guy, building sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: A re-imagining of Season 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small re-write of Season 3

Abbie couldn't explain it. The attraction. It had come from nowhere. Maybe it was the heat of moment. Maybe it was their situation. But as she stared out over the sandy beaches, the sky beginning to turn to a melody of orange, yellow, and pink, Abbie couldn't help but think maybe things were moving entirely too quick with Danny.

They had only met a few weeks ago and here they were on a secret outing. Something in her head said it wasn't right. Another face popped to mind and she shook away the wiry smile and blue eyes that had tried to invade. Why was she thinking about him? He had left. She had no business thinking about him.

“Abs?” 

Abbie turned and smiled sadly at Danny as he sat up in the bed, rubbing his face to wake himself up. “I thought about what you asked, Danny,” she said quietly. She pulled her knees to her chest and a heaviness settled in her heart as she put her attention back on the horizon. “I can't. I can't marry you. I just have... too much I'm dealing with right now.”

She was pretty sure disappointment was riddling his features. She wasn't sure because she wasn't going to look at him again. She wasn't going to give him the chance to try and change her mind. Her bag was already packed. It was time to put on her big girl pants and go home now that she had let Danny know the answer to his question.

“Abs,” Danny groaned. “Come on...”

“We barely know each other, Danny,” she said briskly. “What we had was fun but... I don't normally fall in this quick and everything in my head is saying be cautious. So this is me, being cautious.”

She pulled herself out of her seat and picked up her bag as she heard the cab blow their horn, signifying it had arrived. As soon as she shut the door of the cab, a feeling of relief washed over her. Abbie thought nothing about it. Maybe it was better that way. 

Besides, what were the odds they would ever see each other again?

  
#  


_Of course_.

Those two words summed Abbie's life up to a tee. 

_Of course_ Crane's lanky limbed ass would get dumped right back into her life right as she was getting everything together again. _Of course_ there was still more fighting to do. _Of course_ she felt her heart flutter when his big, wide eyes landed on her—she made a mental note to get her doctor to check that fluttering out because there was no way that was 'normal'. _Of course_ she was helpless to refuse helping him when he was at a loss as to how to find his own place to live in lieu of Joe taking over the cabin and the Archives being under threat of demolition.

 _Of course_ he would have objections because he didn't want anyone to make assumptions about her virtue. _Of course_ she would suggest the sun room because, technically it wasn't inside the main house and put his mind at ease. _Of course_ her new boss was Danny.

How the hell he had managed to move up that quickly was a mystery. She could have sworn one had to have a certain amount of experience before getting a promotion like that. She wasn't going to lie, she had asked about it and was told she needed more experience. So how the hell had Danny gotten the promotion so easily?

All her questions only came up after she was safely back home. She made a mental note to ask Danny when she got to work the next day. Except she didn't ask. Somehow, while at work she didn't question it. Why didn't she question it? Of course she only questioned her lack of questioning when at home.

Of course being at home brought its own questions. Why was Crane being so damn nice? She could understand being grateful that she gave him a place to live and all that. She could even understand his logic of wanting to “earn his keep” around the house since he was having problems obtaining gainful employment since he wasn't technically a U.S. citizen—which he immediately started trying to fix.

But one just didn't tidy someone's entire house and leave flowers on their pillow to make the homeowner “feel welcome” when they went to bed—and it wasn't even the same kind of flower every day; one day it would be morning glories, the next it would be gladiolus, the next a single red carnation, acacia blossoms, tulips... baby's breath... jasmine. The list went on.

Something in Abbie's head told her to look up if there was a significant meaning behind each of the flowers but then Danny would call to talk about something at work and the idea would escape her.

Another thing was the dinners. Was it normal for men in his time to cook such lavish meals when they were just “earning their keep”? Not that she minded once he got the hang of using the modern stove. He was a damn good cook. He had even blushed profusely when she got him an apron emblazoned with “kiss the cook” in big red letters that formed lips.

“I wouldn't... I would never fathom demanding you to... to... Well, unless you wished...” Crane stammered. His fingers flexed as it held the material in his hands, his eyes darting frantically between the image and her. “Not that I wouldn't wel—”

Abbie threw her head back, laughed heartily, and folded her arms over her chest. “It's a joke Crane,” she said, trying to sound flat but it came out more bemused than anything. “It's the whole 'wholesome Americana' thing... I'll have to explain it another time.” She leaned forward and took the apron from him. She looped the neck strap over his head and pulled on the apron to bring his face closer to hers. “Besides, you and I both know you couldn't force me to kiss you.”

“What about willingly? Would you willingly kiss the cook?” Crane teased.

“That depends. _Are you_ the cook?” Abbie asked.

The air in the room seemed to grow thicker. Crane moved just a little closer to her, his hands falling to her hips. Abbie tilted her head back as his lips hovered just out of reach of hers. His pupils were dilated, the tiny sliver of blue iris seemed to glow even more intensely than they normally did. Crane's tongue flicked out to moisten his lips.

He glanced down at the apron and smirked. “It appears I am,” he murmured softly.

Abbie felt one corner of her mouth quirk into a smile. Her fingers crept up the apron strap and slipped behind his neck. “I guess that's something we just have to see... isn't it?” She pushed up on her toes. Just as she was about to finally let her lips touch his... her phone rang.

The spell was broken and she quickly moved away as she remembered herself. She picked her phone up off the table, anything to _not_ look at Crane and put her attention on something other than what had been about to happen. She shivered lightly when she saw Danny's name on her screen. God, he was toeing the line of sexual harassment, she thought as she hit the button to answer the call. 

“What's up, Reynolds?” Abbie greeted flatly.

“We have a problem, _Mills_ ,” Danny said, his tone serious. “And since this seems to be your kind of thing, I think you should come have a look.”

“Send over the information and we'll head right over,” Abbie stated.

“We?” Danny humphed with disapproval. “I don't see how this could involve...”

“If it's my 'kind of thing' then odds are he can be of help to,” Abbie said, looking back toward Crane, hoping to meet his eyes. Instead he had the apron she had given him off and in his hands, eyeing it blankly as his thumb stroked the printed design. “Crane.”

He shook his head to clear it and looked toward her, smiling lightly when their eyes met.

“Abs,” she heard Danny say softly as Crane nodded and placed the apron on the counter. She watched him leave the room and suddenly if felt like a cloud washed over her mind. “Hey Abs, once this is taken care of we can drop your _roommate_ off at home before going back to the office... for paperwork.”

Abbie nodded. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “That sounds like a plan.”

  
#  


Ichabod had never fancied himself as the jealous type. He had always been one to bow out gracefully if a lady showed disinterest or decided she did not share his affections. But when he saw Abbie speaking to Agent Reynolds, he had to stamp down such a monster. _Her happiness is of the utmost importance_ , he reminded himself. Even if that happiness was not to be found in him.

It was only fair. Even though, in his day, he would have been quite the _catch_ for a woman as lovely and accomplished as the Lieutenant... the problem therein lay that this was not _his day_. It didn't help that she seemed to have taken to trying to foist his attention upon Miss Corinth. There couldn't be a more glaringly obvious rejection of his feelings than that.

It also didn't help that Agent Reynolds was accomplished and annoyingly handsome. More accomplished and handsome than he. Ichabod could easily see how a lady could get drawn into the other man's suave demeanour and alluring smile—even if he was a bit cocky for his tastes. Modern ladies liked cocky. 

And suave. 

And handsome. 

_Urgh_.

Ichabod wanted to hate Agent Reynolds on principle but felt he should at least respect the Lieutenant's choice and try to like the man. Even though he was everything he was trying to be for Abbie. Oh, and of course the apocalypse. There was still the many battles and tribulations ahead that meant he would at least be part of Abbie's life for that long. He would gladly silently pine for her as long as she was happy with Agent Reynolds. If they had children he would gladly adopt them as his own should something utterly devastating and horrible happen to Agent Reynolds—after all, there was an apocalypse going on it was likely that sort of thing might happen if the Lieutenant introduced Mister Reynolds to their world.

But, for some reason he held on tightly to the idea that her happiness would, in fact, be with him.

Although, the Lieutenant did seem torn. When around Agent Reynolds she smiled and did that devastatingly lovely act of fluttering her lashes. When at home she insisted, “Danny and me _had_ a thing. But it's over now, it wouldn't work between me and him. Besides, he's my boss so it's doubly a bad idea.”

“The two of you work in close proximity,” Ichabod commented over candle lit Chinese takeaway in the Archives. “Surely yours would not be the first romance to emerge within the ranks... So why would it not 'work'?”

Abbie shook her head. “Nah, it wouldn't be the first but there's a good chance since he's my boss it might effect one or both of us. Or make higher ups have some questions. And it wouldn't work because... I...” Her eyes met his and she put her attention on her kung pao chicken just as quickly. “It just wouldn't work.”

He could tell by her body language, that even if he pressed for an answer, she would not tell him why it wouldn't work. So he didn't press. Instead he tried to hide the smile that threatened to bubble to the surface. Perhaps his chances were not as non-existent as he thought.

However, a few days later, events took a turn and Abbie sacrificed herself to save Jenny's life. Any moment that he was not being interrogated by Agents Reynolds and Foster he spent in the Archives, researching. He let it consume him. Sometimes he would spend three days there and have to be dragged back to Abbie's home by Miss Jenny to get rest and to _eat_. Only he would pour over the books he had at the house until he received a text missive from Miss Jenny, reminding him to eat something.

He wasn't too terribly disappointed when items clearly marked 'microwavable' didn't cook upon the stove top and he had to throw it away. At least he could say he tried.

Yet another bout of interrogations from Agent Reynolds and Agent Foster, only for them to get frustrated when he only stared into the darkest corner of the room. For a brief moment he would think he saw her there, her dark eyes pleading for him to find her. Once they left, he found himself simply falling over on the sofa and managing to garner half an hour of fitful sleep filled with he and Abbie playing a game of chess.

He woke when she slapped the board off the table and started yelling at him.

He redoubled his efforts to find her.

  
#  


Abbie looked up at the sound of Danny calling “Abs.” It made her heart do little flip flops in her chest—something she was still convinced she needed to get checked by a doctor. When Danny approached, he lightly rubbed her arm. “So all of this crazy stuff... it's real?”

“Yeah,” Abbie said quietly. 

“And that's what you've been so scared to tell me?”

Abbie looked around curiously then back at Danny. “Short answer. Yes. We can meet later at the office and I can tell you everything. But I'm going to warn you, it may all sound crazy, but every bit of it is going to be true.” She had to admit, despite the feelings of apprehension she had felt earlier when Danny saw the truth, she was now feeling considerably lighter. It felt like she was finally going to be able to let a heavy weight fall completely off her shoulders.

And she would get to share it with Danny. 

He smiled and lightly stroked his thumb over the apple of her cheek. “I'll come by your office once everyone is gone,” he said softly.

The elation that filled her made her feel unstoppable. She wanted to go home, get a hot shower, get changed into something nice... When Danny walked away she turned and her eyes met those of Crane, standing a way off near her SUV. His gaze quickly flittered away as he tried to look like he hadn't been looking. But she didn't miss the dejected sigh he released before finally meeting her eyes again. This time he managed to smile and moved in her direction as she moved toward him. He swept her into a tight embrace, nestling his face in the curve of her neck.

After a moment, he held her at arms length. “I am relieved that all is well,” Crane said softly.

Abbie nodded. Her heart ached a little when she blurted, “I'm going to tell Danny everything.” She could swear she saw part of Crane's soul die a little at her proclamation. “I mean, I can't really deny it now, can I? I can be honest with him. I don't have to lie any more.”

Crane's mouth opened and closed as he caught both of her hands in his, trying to make words come out. He had, unfortunately, had never been able to school his features and emotions around her. So when he smiled, she could still see the hurt in his eyes and she could hear it in his voice despite all his efforts to sound happy for her. “This is... wonderful news, Lieutenant.”

She scowled. “I mean, me and him can... be together now and we'll only really have normal complications any other couple in our situation would have...”

He nodded quietly. He looked down at their joined hands, his thumb idly stroking her fingers. “Lieutenant... I...” Their eyes met again. “I...”

Abbie felt her eyes widen and her heart started beating rapidly. Her ears started ringing and she could barely summon the strength to breathe. When he didn't finish his sentence, after a moment, she gave him an encouraging smile. “What is it, Ichabod?”

He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes shining like he had just been given something that could be considered an invaluable treasure. “ _Abbie_... I...”

“Hey Abs...”

Abbie pulled her hands from Crane's as she turned toward Danny. Part of her was annoyed by the sudden intrusion, even though she had clearly said they would be meeting at the office. Another part of her, the part that actually responded, smiled brightly as he approached again. “I just realized I'm not exactly sure how to report this to the higher ups... Could help me out right quick?”

“Yeah sure, just give me a minute.” She turned back toward Crane. “What were you going to say?”

Crane glanced at Danny then at her. He smiled sadly. “I wish you all the best and happiness, Lieutenant. In... telling Agent Reynolds the truth.”

Why did it hurt so much to hear him say that, she wondered. However, she nodded. “Thanks, Crane,” she said, her voice cracking slightly. “I'll just... It shouldn't take too long and then we can... I can take you home.” When his brow furrowed, she added, “So I can go do my part of the paperwork at the office.”

He nodded. “Of course, of course. Shall I prepare dinner or...”

Abbie shook her head. “I'm probably going to be late getting back so just... get take out or something.”

  
#  


He watched the clock. Minutes slowly ticked by, his fingers twitching to the same gentle rhythm of the barely audible _tick, tick, tick, tick_. Normally he revelled in the soothing sound of the analogue clock in the living room. But now it was slowly driving him insane. _Diiiing_.

One o'clock in the morning.

Crane tried to keep his breathing under control as he paced to the entry and looked outside for the tell-a-tale sign of headlights, heralding the Lieutenant's return. He should have told her... _Told her what exactly_ , he wondered to himself. His feelings. _What about them_? That he... he loved her. _Why would you do such a silly thing Ichabod Crane? She doesn't reciprocate_. Because, nothing ventured nothing gained. _Such an antiquated concept even in your day, Ichabod_. Besides, he already knew what would happen if he said anything.

She would frown. Her beautiful lips would form a soft purse. Then the worst of all, he dark eyes would widen as what he said sank in and she would softly shake her head. “ _Oh no_ ,” she would say, pity in her tone. “ _I am so sorry Crane... but... I don't see you like that_.”

And then he would go and fling himself off a cliff because he had made a fool of himself. Because that was the only recourse for one who knew precisely what would happen when making such a confession, but did so anyway. Although, that did hold the advantage that he would not have to see all the ardent gazes between the Lieutenant and Agent Reynolds as they fell more and more in love. There was also the pressing issue he should find his own abode soon rather than waiting around for the Lieutenant to sit him down and talk about his needing to do so.

Now that the Archives had been saved—thanks to young master Corbin—he could probably set up a small cot in the evenings and catch his rest... Yes, that would prove to be the most beneficial movement. In fact, once the Lieutenant returned home...

His eyes widened as the glow of headlights filled the entryway. Crane hurriedly ran to his room and pretended he had fallen asleep studying one of the ancient tomes. After a moment, even with his eyes closed, he could tell she had turned on the laundry room light. He was about to lift his head when he heard her whisper, “ _See, I told you, he's fast asleep and won't even know you're here_.”

He heard Agent Reynolds chuckle quietly. “Might want to close his door so it stays that way.”

His heart broke a little more when he heard Abbie softly giggle before he heard his door quietly close.

  
#  


Abbie eyed Danny. He was fast asleep next to her, still fully clothed but dishevelled. Just like her. She hadn't been able to get herself to do anything more than just a long session of making out and some hands under shirts action. But Danny had respected it. In fact he had suggested it almost as soon as she felt a pang of guilt wash over her.

 _Why don't we stop_ , he had said, resting his forehead against hers. _Before we do something we're not ready to get back into_.

He had pointed out that they did need to bring their budding relationship to the attention of the higher ups... make sure they understood the relationship had started in training and they wanted to rekindle the flame... that it wouldn't effect their performances as agents and professionals. In fact, he was going to put in a request that both her and Sophie get their own teams.

“I don't think I'm ready to lead a team,” Abbie had said hesitantly.

Danny affectionately stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Of course you are, babe. I bet you could lead an army without problems. I mean, look how good you are at bossing Captain America around.”

Abbie laughed lightly. “That's different. He's my partner,” she had intoned. Her brow furrowed as she remembered he had been trying to tell her something earlier that day and deflected as usual. His mouth had said 'best of luck with Danny' but his eyes had said something else. _Well that's what he gets_ , she heard her own voice say in the back of her mind.

She wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to sort out his feelings. Not when she had a good man like Danny right next to her, waiting to share his life with her. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself gently shaking Danny awake. “Danny... hey Danny...”

He hummed softly and opened one eye before crooking one corner of his mouth into a smile. 

“You remember when you asked me that question at the beach?” Abbie asked. Although, to be fair he hadn't really asked. He had just held a ring out to her and softly said, _Marry me, Abs_.

Danny lifted his head. “The offer still stands if that's what you're wanting to ask.” He sat up and reached for his coat on the night stand. He dug in one of the pockets and pulled out a small red box. “I keep it with me just in case I convinced you to change your mind.”

Abbie smiled shyly and held out her left hand. “Well, I've changed my mind.”

Danny opened the box and removed the ring. He slid it onto her finger then softly kissed the back of her hand. Abbie suppressed a gasp as she visualized it was someone else kissing her knuckles, pressing her palm to his cheek, and holding it there. 

She stared down at the ring. There was something... incredibly captivating about it. It looked old. Antique even. And the design etched into the band resembled... something. What did it resemble? It was at the very edges of her mind...

“This ring was given to my... grandma by my granddad. He made it with his own two hands,” Danny said quietly. 

“I bet she loved it,” Abbie replied affectionately.

“She hated it,” Danny chuckled. “She cheated on him all the time.” He scowled deeply. “With one guy in particular most of the time. But he was a damn good smith and constantly tried to make her things that would make her happy. So it was made with love. It just wasn't good enough for her. So I was told to 'give it to a woman worthy of your love'.”

Abbie arched a brow. “I take it I am worthy?” she teased.

“Damn right you are,” Danny murmured, then leaned in to brush his lips over hers. “Let me show you just how worthy you are...”

Abbie put a hand on his chest and pushed back. “Danny... look. I... don't feel right doing anything like that just yet.”

Danny pulled back and nodded. “I understand. You want to get your boy out of the house before moving on to something like that.”

“Sort of,” Abbie replied. “I was thinking more along the lines of waiting until we got married. But, I don't need anything big and impressive. All I ask is that it's in a church. We don't even have to invite a lot of people. So, if you can just ask around and see if there's someone willing to marry us, we can set a date. I mean... regardless of what you and me do, I have to keep Crane close because of the whole... 'apocalypse' thing.”

Danny scowled. “Ah.”

Abbie rolled her eyes. “Don't 'ah' me,” she huffed. “I can't help if Crane and I have this predestined thing hanging over our heads.”

“Do what you have to do, Abs,” Danny said after a moment of silence. “But it just won't look right being married to me and having him sniffing around constantly.”

“Sni—Danny. You don't have anything to worry about, I promise,” Abbie groaned. “Can't you just trust me?”

“You really _can't_ see it, can you?” Danny asked softly, tilting her chin gently. “The effect you have on people. Just understand, it's not you I don't trust. I don't care what prophesies and all that say. Something just doesn't feel right when I see the way he looks at you. Everyone else sees it, Abs. Everyone except you, apparently.”

Abbie stared at Danny a long moment then laughed. “That's a good one, Danny.” She held up a hand and tapped one of her fingers. “First of all... he's from the generation that brought us scumbags like Thomas Jefferson, which I swear he thinks farts rainbows by the way. Second, he's literally a man out of his own time. This modern world is scary as hell for him. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of that. Do I need to go on? I have a long list.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Danny chuckled. “I still don't like it. But... I guess that just means I need to face my insecurities.”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed. 

Danny pulled her into his arms and buried his face in the curve of her shoulder. “But don't think I won't stop reminding him that you're all mine,” he laughed then playfully nipped at her neck. 

It made Abbie give a shrill laugh and she rolled over to swat at his chest. “You need to go home, Danny.”

A smirk slowly pulled across Danny's lips. “Aw, come on babe. You know you don't want me to leave.”

“I know that and you know that but the fact remains... _you need to leave_ ,” Abbie said a little more firmly than she intended. 

Danny blinked at her in surprise but nodded. “All right. See you at work tomorrow gorgeous.” He gave her a series of small kisses on her lips, his hands roaming down the curve of her waist then pulling her closer. 

Abbie laughed and pushed at his chest. “I'm serious, Danny.”

He sighed heavily and hung his head like a bashful school boy. “Fine... fine. I see how you're going to be. I'll go. But I don't like it.”

“Too damn bad,” she teased, grinning brightly as Danny climbed off the bed. She followed him down the steps, having to swat him away at both the bottom of the stairs and the entry door. She waited until she saw his car pull away from the curb to turn around. 

Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw the kitchen light was on. It hadn't been on when her and Danny went upstairs. In fact she had made a point to turn off every light in the house, which Crane had left on. Slowly she meandered to the kitchen, rubbing her arms against a sudden chill that coursed up her spine.

Crane was sitting at the island on one of the stools, silently sipping a glass of brandy, with the bottle sitting nearby. He looked toward her when she walked in then quickly looked down at his drink. “Forgive me,” he said quietly. “I did not mean to wake you, Lieutenant. I simply awoke and—”

Abbie shook her head. “You didn't wake me. Danny followed me home to make sure I made it safe.”

He nodded. “As a gentleman should,” he said, his voice cracking. He set down his glass and placed his hands upon the granite surface of the island. It was something he did when he knew it was imperative no one see the nervous fidgeting of his hands and fingers. “Mister Reynolds is an... accomplished and delightful man. I have no doubts that... he shall make you very happy in life, Lieutenant.”

Slowly, Abbie made her way over to Crane and placed her hand over his. “Crane... I can tell something is bothering you...” She stopped when she felt his other hand come down lightly atop hers, his thumb brushed the crown of the ring on her finger, drawing his attention.

“This is new,” he said softly. She had no doubt he knew exactly what the ring meant. “I suppose congratulations are in order...”

Before she could speak, Crane had darted to the cabinet they kept the fancy glasses in and retrieved one that matched his. He carefully poured the liquid into the glass, but Abbie could see the delicate tremble in his hands. Instead of using one hand to set the bottle down, as he normally would, he used both to make sure it sat upon the island steadily.

“Crane...” Abbie whispered as he handed her the glass. “Tell me what...”

He lightly clinked his glass against hers then drained the entire contents of his own glass in one gulp. Abbie frowned as she sipped lightly at her own. She set the glass down. Before she could lift her head to finish asking Crane what was wrong, he was out of his seat, a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant,” he murmured then placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“Crane...”

By time she had uttered his name, he had disappeared into his room, door closed behind him.

  
#  


Crane stared blankly at the book before him.

“We can relax at least a little bit,” Abbie said. “I'm alive, you're alive... Pandora and her boyfriend were defeated. That's all that matters right?” 

He tried not to think too much of the fact she didn't mention _Danny_. The illustrious _Daniel Reynolds_. The oh so handsome and wondrous _Dan_. He who is infinitely sweet and thoughtful _Danny_. The perfectly heroic _Daniel_ who pulled the Lieutenant away from sacrificing herself to the box, then shoved the other two into it.

Crane sipped at his drink to try and disguise the fact he was wanting to sneer. Once he had enough alcohol in his mouth he could disguise said sneer, he lowered his glass. “I simply wish to understand what happened, there is no harm in doing so. Perhaps in understanding what happened we can better prepare ourselves for what comes next.”

Abbie groaned and rolled her eyes. “I am getting married an hour, Crane! I want you there.”

“I do not see why my presence is required,” he shouted, setting his glass down so hard it shattered in his hand. 

Abbie startled slightly and blinked at him. “Isn't my wanting you there reason enough?” she asked softly. She shook her head. “Fine. Don't come. I don't care.” If he had looked up he would have seen tears brimming in her eyes. As it was he was able to _hear_ the swelling of emotion in her voice. “I'll come by later to see if you need anything and...”

“Do not bother,” Crane grumbled. “I am aware of the tradition of newly weds seeking solitude after their vows. I am capable of caring for myself, Lieutenant. No need for you to... check up on me when will have a fine and upstanding husband who wishes to... to...”

He couldn't finish. He refused to finish his sentence.

“Why are you being this way, Crane?” Abbie demanded. “Up until this morning you were all—” she mimicked his tone “—Mister Reynolds will be a fine husband. Mister Reynolds is an ideal partner for you, Miss Mills. Mister Reynolds will make certain you are happy at all costs...”

Crane finally looked at her, a faint black trail of her eye make-up streaked down one cheek. He had never seen the Lieutenant crying before. He felt every corner of his soul collapsing in on itself. He swallowed hard and stood, moving to take her face in his hands, but stopping when he saw a bright red drop stain her white blouse. Crane pulled his hand back and stared blankly at the cuts from the glass.

He used his uninjured had to lightly wipe away the tear. “He is,” he said, much more calmly than he had been mere minutes before. “And I have no doubt that he will. More so than... any one else could ever hope to do.”

Abbie nuzzled her cheek in his palm and laughed bitterly. “Not like he had a lot of competition. I mean, who else is there?” She looked up at him. He wasn't sure what she saw but it shocked her more than his outburst a moment ago had done. “I... I have to go.” She took several steps back. “If... if you change your mind or... you know, have anything you want to get off your chest before I go off the grid for a few days... you know where the wedding is being held.” Her eyes fell to his blood covered hand. “You should get that looked at.”

He watched as she turned, a stunned expression still on her face, then walked out of the Archives. His new home, he supposed. His new home given Mister Reynolds would probably not take too kindly to his presence at the house... even though it was Miss Mills' property. _Is_ , he amended.

After a moment, he collapsed into his seat at the desk and idly picked the small fragments of glass from his hand. He removed his cravat and used it to wrap his hand. Why had he even bothered trying to make himself look presentable? It wasn't as though the Lieutenant noticed any difference. Besides, he was helpless at seeing such a serene and happy smile upon her face. 

It had been a week since Pandora and the Hidden One had been defeated. Their defeat struck him as being just a little too easy so he had stuck his nose in his books, trying to find some hint that it was not, in fact, over just yet. Meanwhile, the Lieutenant and _Daniel_ had been hastily planning their pending vows.

Each day she would breeze into whatever room he was in and be aglow with joy. The kind of joy he had never seen on her face before. The kind of joy that sucked all the warmth from his body and left him feeling like the empty shell of a man he was. Love was an emotion that suited Grace Abigail Mills very well. He just wished he could have been the one to make her face light up in such a way.

He carefully stood and meandered to where he normally kept the drink glasses in the Archives. Instead of the lovely glass that accompanied the one he had just smashed... there was a stack of red _solo_ cups. He snorted with amusement and took one from the top of the stack. Look at him, a modern gentleman drinking bourbon from a _plastic cup_.

He wasn't sure why he found it so amusing. He felt like dying to be quite fair.

His eyes fell to his flintlock pistol and he picked it up as he returned to his seat. _Just in case_. Just in case of what precisely remained to be seen. He plopped down in his seat and filled the cup to the brim with bourbon. His eyes roved over the page in front of him as his thumb idly stroked the hammer of the pistol.

The cup was half drained when he accidentally picked up the pistol instead of the cup. He shook his head to clear it when he realized he was not going to get any refreshment by trying to sip out of the barrel of the pistol and set it back down to retrieve the cup.

He was taking a sip of his drink when he saw it.

A drawing most would have disregarded. The drawing of a beautiful diamond ring. Crane blinked as he tried to focus on the scrawl beneath it. 

_Legend says it was forged by Hephaestus, from the golden eyelets on the back of Aphrodite's girdle—an item which was said to enable the wearer to ensnare the attention of whomever they pleased. However, the ring makes the wearer to fall in love with the one who gave it to them and makes them susceptible to their commands. The effects become permanent once the two are wed and their union consummated. Whereabouts of the ring are unknown, but it is said to be in the possession of the god who created it, as a symbol of his love for Aphrodite._

“Oh good Lord,” Crane breathed. The drawing looked exactly like the ring upon Abbie's finger. The enchantment was easily broken, according to the next paragraph, if he had only the courage to do so. He thrust himself to his feet, grabbed his pistol, and staggered out of the Archives. Come hell or high water, he was about to save his Lieutenant.

  
#  


Jenny and Sophie were the only ones to show up so far. Joe claimed he had to work. But Abbie held on to the hope that Ichabod would come. She didn't think she would be able to forgive him if he didn't come. 2:30pm arrived. Danny waited impatiently next to the minister while she stood several steps away, watching the church doors.

“Abs, he's not coming,” Danny sighed. She noticed both Jenny and Sophie frowned and folded their arms over their chests.

“He was drinking a little when I left... maybe he just...”

“Abbie, come on,” Danny said firmly. “Let's get this done.”

Her lips pulled into a smile and she suddenly felt so full of love and affection for Danny that she could see she was being unreasonable. There was no reason for her to insist on waiting for Crane. He had already made it clear he didn't want to be there. 

“You're right, Danny,” she said softly. She barely missed the way Sophie lightly scoffed 'What the hell...' as she turned toward Danny and took the steps up onto the altar.

Abbie kept looking at the church doors, hoping against all odds...

“Abbie.”

She startled when the minister instructed her to let Danny put a gold band on her finger next to the engagement ring. It felt like she was hearing feedback in her head as Danny repeated the vows as instructed. Her heart started beating faster and her eyes went to the church doors just seconds before they were thrust open, letting the sunlight pour in, giving the weaving form of Crane a gorgeous silhouette. He was soaking wet from head to toe.

“Stop the wedding!” he shouted, brandishing his flintlock in the air.

“Oh thank God,” Jenny sighed. “Wait... does he have a gun?” Jenny swore profusely as she tried to dig her phone from her pocket and start recording.

“You cannot marry this man, Grace Abigail Mills,” Crane proclaimed. He seemed to realize how he must look standing in a church doorway with his pistol and quickly tucked it into his belt. “Apologies I thought I had grabbed something else...” He took careful steps down the aisle, pointing at Danny. “He has enchanted you with a magical item, Lieutenant. That much I know. And there is no telling what else...”

Suddenly Abbie felt annoyed. “Crane. What the hell do you think—Crane!” Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as Crane decked Danny in the face, sending Danny staggering backwards into the small pew at the edge of the altar. Her heart leapt into her throat when Crane looked at her, at first his expression was forlorn then it softened. He walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

“I know you do not feel the same, Lieutenant so it is with absolute disregard for whether you reciprocate and just wishing for your safety that I say,” Crane said softly. “Grace Abigail Mills... I am and have been completely and helplessly in love with you for quite some time.”

Abbie shook her head. “You're wrong,” she said quietly as he rested his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes as she smiled. “I actually do reciprocate, Crane. I didn't think you felt the same way...”

She stepped back as she felt heat on her left hand ring finger. Looking down, she saw the engagement ring was glowing red then shattered. It crumbled from her finger and fell to the floor. Then, for the first time in what seemed like months, her head felt absolutely clear.

Before he could kiss her, Danny's throaty laugh drew their attention. “You just can't be happy with me, can you, Aphrodite?” he scoffed bitterly. “You always have to run to him...”

Abbie shook her head. “What are you talking about Danny?”

“What _is it_ about him, Aphrodite?” Danny asked, pushing himself to standing. He pointed at Crane. “A god so _incompetent_ and such an embarrassment that the only reason Zeus didn't kill him was because he was his son. Then again, you did always have an eye for the pretty ones.” In one quick movement, Danny had Crane's flintlock in hand and Crane on the ground with the pistol to the back of his head. “I am _sick_ of this guy getting in the way of me making you happy.”

“Danny no!” Abbie screamed as Danny pulled the trigger.

Silence filled the sanctuary as the gun did not go off. Abbie swallowed down the urge to vomit then tackled Danny to the ground. As soon as the pistol hit the ground it discharged, sending the ammunition inside into the front pew on the right side of the church. Within seconds both Jenny and Sophie were wrestling him into handcuffs.

The shadow of another figure filled the archway of the church. “We've been looking for him,” a stern, feminine voice proclaimed. Abbie raised her head to watch a regal, dark skinned woman striding down the aisle. She was clad in a gown of white and gold, two peacock feathers clasped in her hand. “Forgive me, ladies,” the woman said once she approached. “My son has been trying to make up for the fact he annoyed me, again. And the fool thought releasing Pandora from her imprisonment would somehow garner my favour again.”

“Who are you?” Abbie asked with irritation. If her and Crane had to fight an entire pantheon to assure the end of this tribulation, they would. _Crane_. She looked toward him and almost wanted to laugh because he was currently either unconscious or asleep.

The woman gave an enigmatic smile when Abbie looked toward her again. “I am Hera, darling,” she said softly. “Allow me to take this—” she waved a hand toward Danny “— somewhere he will not be able to bother you again, please?”

Without waiting for an answer, Hera waved her hand and Danny disappeared in a swirl of red and silver light. It was at that moment the minister, who had been watching everything unfolding with slack jawed shock, muttered “I am 1000% done with this stupid town...” and walked toward the door, shaking his head.

Abbie scrambled to her feet. “I'm prepared to fight any god you guys throw my way if I have to.”

Hera chuckled and shook her head. “I have no wish to fight you. I simply came to collect Hephaestus since I have finally been able to find him. And I shall return to my rest.” She bowed her head respectfully. “Good day ladies.” She turned to walk out.

“Why did he call me Aphrodite?” Abbie asked, which made Hera stop and slowly turn toward her again.

Hera smiled again. “That's something you have to discover on your own, my dear.” Her eyes fell to the feathers in her hand. “Oh look at me, I almost forgot...” She strode back toward Abbie and held out the two feathers. “A wedding gift.”

Abbie laughed. “I'm not 100% sure but I think the wedding is off,” Abbie said, but took the feathers anyway.

Hera leaned close and whispered, “For the one that is in your near future, Sweetheart. As it should have been.” Her eyes flittered to Crane and she shook her head. “Some things never change.” She turned and strode down the aisle again, disappear in a flash of white light as she reached the door.

“You need help getting that lump into your car?” Sophie asked, nodding toward Crane.

Abbie looked at Crane and chuckled. “Yeah. And I'll probably need help getting him into the house if he doesn't come around by time we get there.”

  
#  


Ichabod awoke feeling very much like he had gotten run over by a rather sizeable truck. Like he had gotten run over by a sizeable truck and then they had shoved fistfuls of cotton into his mouth. Like he had gotten run over by a sizeable truck and then they had shoved fistfuls of cotton into his mouth and were still insisting upon hitting him over the head with a blunt object.

So far the only positive thing was that it felt like he was laying upon a cloud. 

After a moment he became aware of a warmth tucked against his side. The source was soft and fragrant. He curled up around the warmth and sighed with contentment. His eyes popped open when he realized the source of the warmth had breasts and curves and soft dark curls.

He made to move away but Abbie softly hissed, “Shh, be still.” Her small hand grasped the material of his shirt and she huddled closer to him, curling into his embrace, tucking her feet between his legs. “I don't know how much you had to drink but Joe advised no sudden, quick movements for the time being,” she said quietly.

“What of Mister Reynolds? Last I recall he was flinging me to the ground...”

“Gone,” Abbie whispered. “I'll fill you in on the details later. Just... rest for right now. I'll be here.”

  
#  


It was two days before Ichabod was well enough to move beyond her bed without needing to immediately vomit. Oh he had tried, but after the second time she told him to carry the small trash can with him, just in case. Of course he had needed it. But at least he was able to move enough to assist her as she helped him back into the bed.

“I am never again touching alcohol,” Ichabod grumbled during one such occasion.

Abbie decided she would believe it when she saw it.

On day three, he was able to get a hot shower and brush his teeth without gagging. 

In between all the bouts of recovering from his mild alcohol poisoning, Abbie just let him hold her. She let him softly trail his fingers over her curves, stroke her hair, kiss the top of her head, nuzzle her neck, peppered with occasional soft, chaste kisses, as they talked about _them_.

On day four, they moved onto more vigorous activities. Such as, fighting for dominance as they kissed and tugged at each other's clothes. Ending up with Ichabod's face between her legs had _not_ been what she meant when she said he should try to eat something. Although... he did have to start somewhere.

Her fingers curled into his hair as her back arched. His arms wrapped around her thighs tighter as his tongue deftly swirled around her clit then dipped inside of her. “Oh good God,” Abbie gasped, as he moaned in that way he did when trying something new and found it absolutely delicious. 

She could almost visualize the blissful look that often accompanied the moan. To be fair, she would have seen it first hand, had she not had her head thrown back, moaning loudly herself. When his lips latched onto her clit, it took every ounce her willpower to keep from holding his head right _there_ and refuse to let him ever move away.

There was only a quick, wicked glance to meet her eyes and she could tell he was grinning just as filthily, as a warning before she felt him push a finger inside of her. “Oh, _yes_ ,” she heard him groan darkly as her hips thrust against his mouth.

A loud swear catapulted itself from her throat as his fingers and mouth worked in tandem shoving her closer and closer to the edge. Abbie thrashed and pulled at his hair as she teetered the border. “Crane,” she whimpered. “ _Ichabod_... _fuck_... Oh god... Oh god... Crane... Ichabod...” It felt like ever fibre of her being shuddered violently when he sucked just hard enough on her clit to drive her completely over the precipice. 

He returned his hands to her hips and slowly slacked off the attention he was giving her, resorting to soft, teasing laps, until she was just laying there twitching, eyes rolled back in her head as she tried to think about collecting her barrings.

She was only vaguely aware of him kissing his way back up her body. The only thing that could qualify as capturing her attention was when she gave a weak “Nnngggghhhhh” when he playfully nipped at her breasts. He snuggled to her side then pulled her into his embrace, her back against his chest. She could feel just how much what he had been doing effected him at the juncture of her thighs.

There had been a brief moment, when they had first finished disrobing, Abbie had stared at Ichabod in all his naked glory. She had stared in disbelief and wondered just what the hell they fed growing boys back in his day because _damn_.

Abbie reached back and grasped Ichabod's hair, tilted her head to give his mouth access to her neck as he kissed and nipped. She hooked her foot behind his leg and lightly rubbed her slit against the tip of his erection. Deep down, she knew he would stop if she asked, regardless of how blue it made certain parts of his anatomy turn. He would stop, he wouldn't press. He wouldn't give her forlorn “aww, but Abbie”s. He would stop completely.

But she didn't want him to stop. She had been wanting this for so long she couldn't fathom asking him to stop. Abbie thrust her hips back against him again. “Ichabod...” she managed to say.

“Are you... certain?” he asked softly, nuzzling her hair.

“Mmmnnn,” she grunted, nodding her head.

One of his hands drifted down her side then between her legs to cup her thigh. Again, Ichabod surprised her by not doing what she expected but doing exactly what she wanted. Her breath hitched as she felt him push into her from behind. She moaned softly and angled her hips in a way that let him push deeper.

Abbie shivered and grinned when Ichabod softly groaned her name then swore. However, when he started with long, gentle strokes she found herself mimicking his action. Damn, how long had it been since she found herself so easily on the edge again? Logic piped in and told her it wasn't a matter of _how long_ , rather it was _who_.

She had felt _things_ for Ichabod almost immediately, kept herself at arms length at first because his situation had him vulnerable and she felt she would be taking advantage. Then his wife had waltzed in and she refused to let herself be attracted to a married man, even if she could see all the signs that he was being manipulated by the woman—though she had tried hinting to him that her keeping secrets like Katrina had done didn't make for a solid foundation for a marriage. 

Then he had disappeared.

She had always felt he would come back. So she had carved a space for him in her home for when he did finally return. Then she had finally decided to move on with her life. Met Danny. Left Danny. She tried to keep herself closed off after that. She had tried so hard. She couldn't help but think, if she hadn't done so, would the entire situation with Danny had been avoided? Would Pandora and the Hidden One had been defeated quicker?

Ichabod hit a spot deep inside that tore her wandering thoughts away from their path and back to _them_. His teeth scraped her shoulder and the hand he had between her legs drifted to her clit, drawing lazy circles around it.

“Abbie...” Ichabod moaned softly. “Do you want me to make you come again?”

“God yes,” Abbie groaned as he kept hitting _that spot_ over and over again. She was already close... but then he slowed his strokes, which made her gawk in offense. That was the exact opposite way to accomplish what she wanted. But then Ichabod chuckled softly.

His fingers abandoned her clit and he reached for a pillow. He tucked the pillow in front of her, at her hips. Next she knew, she was on her stomach, the pillow keeping her hips positioned perfectly for...

“Oh shit,” she gasped when Ichabod pushed in to the hilt and held himself inside of her firmly. She panted raggedly, her walls throbbing around his cock.

He placed kisses along her shoulders and the back of her neck. “I'm going to make you come hard, Abbie, that you see the heavens,” he practically growled as he slowly withdrew almost completely. “Is that what you desire?”

She could only nod desperately. The sound that came from her lips when he thrust in again made Abbie's face warm with embarrassment. She had never been particularly loud in bed and she wasn't sure if it would be something Ichabod would welcome her being _that_ loud...

“I love hearing the sounds you make while I pleasure you,” he murmured near her ear. “I want to make you scream my name until you're hoarse. I want to be the only thing you can think of.”

Before she could tell him to stop talking and start doing, he started delivering. It was all she could do to grasp the bed sheet in her fists and breathe at the time same time as he slammed into her over and over again. In no time at all, she was screaming Ichabod's name as she came hard. He slowed his strokes once again when she slapped her headboard as she gasped for breath.

Ichabod stilled and kissed between her shoulders. Abbie pushed back against him and smiled lazily. “Your turn, Ichabod,” she drawled as his hands roamed up and down her body. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her when his hands gripped her ass. 

Abbie yelped then giggled when he gave the flesh of her ass a small slap. “Make me,” Ichabod teased. He was evidentially going to be full of surprises. She made a mental note to see where the hell he was getting some of this stuff and if there was more where it came from.

She wondered if...

With a wicked little grin, Abbie pulled away. A small disappointed grunt rumbled in her chest when she lost the stiff presence of Ichabod inside of her. When she rolled over, there was the look of panic on his face until she scrambled onto her knees and pulled his mouth to hers for a kiss. His fingers brushed her jaw before entwining behind her neck.

After a moment, Abbie pulled away and met his eyes. “Make you?” she asked with a hint of challenge in her tone. She poked his chest. “ _Make_ you?”

Ichabod's hands drifted down to her sides and pulled her close, his eyes glimmering playfully. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Make me,” he repeated.

Abbie slipped one of her hands into his hair, gripping tightly. She slipped her knee between his legs, then threw him down on the mattress. In one quick motion, she straddled his hips and took him back inside of her. “ _God_ ,” she groaned, putting a hand at the base of her stomach. “ _Damn_...”

When she looked down at Ichabod again, he was gazing at her in slack jawed wonder. She licked her lips. “See something you like?” she purred.

“You are... exquisite,” he said breathlessly.

Abbie dragged her fingers through his chest hair and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She rocked against him. He sputtered and groaned loudly. “You like that, Ichabod?” she asked hotly. This was going to be too easy. She pinched his nipples and slid up until just the tip was inside of her. “You like it, baby? You want it?”

“I love it,” Ichabod moaned, his hips surging up against her, driving back into her with such force she almost fell forward. They both laughed softly, their eyes meeting. Ichabod arched a brow with a mirthful smile still on his lips. “I thought you said you were going to make me come, Abbie...”

Abbie sat back, biting her lip to unsuccessfully suppress a moan. “Excuse me for wanting to enjoy myself for a moment,” she murmured, running her fingers down his chest and stomach. “You have no idea how many times I've imagined this...” She gently swirled her hips, making him gasp and grasp her thighs. “How many times I've tried to imagine the faces you would make when I do this...”

She gently rose then fell. He gasped again then whimpered her name. Abbie set up a relentless pace. The kept up exchanging small strings of filth about what they wanted to do to each other and what they had been imagining since meeting. The only downside was she soon found herself arched back with him fully sheathed inside of her as she came again.

Abbie was still riding the high of her third—fourth?—orgasm when Ichabod gathered her into his arms and rolled so she was pinned beneath him. She hadn't even finished recovering when he pushed onto his knees, grasped the backs of her thighs, and thrust into her erratically. “One more time, Abigail,” he ground out.

She thrashed her head against her pillow. “I... I can't... Oh God...” she sobbed. But he seemed to take it as a challenge and slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked her clit until she was arched tensely, gasping for breath. Two more gentle strokes and she snapped again. She was vaguely aware of Ichabod crying out her name as he came with her.

For once the feeling of her soul being detached from her body wasn't because of feeling helpless. For once it was because it felt like it was because her soul was much too big to fit inside of her tiny body. She lay there panting for breath, feeling Ichabod's hot breath against her neck as she stroked his hair.

Ichabod placed a soft kiss on here jaw before shifting to laying beside her. Abbie turned her head to look at him. He was propped up on one elbow, gazing down at her with something she could only describe as pure adoration. He cupped her cheek and traced his thumb across her bottom lip.

“Forgive my crassness,” he said softly.

Abbie shook her head. “Nah-uh. Not doing it,” she teased. “It was a very pleasant surprise. Although I am kinda curious about where yougot it.”

Ichabod rolled his eyes with good humour. “You clearly underestimate the sexual deviances of my generation. Besides, you forget I worked under the instruction of Benjamin Franklin.”

Abbie hummed softly and rubbed his arm. “Obviously I have a lot to learn,” she grinned. “I can't wait for you to set me straight.”

He leaned over her, putting his forehead against hers. Ichabod placed soft kisses on her lips. “I look forward to exploring this new facet of our bond.”


End file.
